First consider the expression for: The sum of $-3$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $2$ plus the quantity of $5$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-1x - 3) = \color{orange}{5(-x-3)}$ What is $2$ plus $\color{orange}{5(-x-3)}$ $5(-x-3)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-x-3)+2$.